


heather

by auroracalisto



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Klaus is in love with someone else, Kol comforts reader, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Reader is in love with Klaus, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: a drabble in where the reader is in love with klaus, but he loves heather.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Kol Mikaelson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	heather

**Author's Note:**

> i am obsessed with the song heather by conan gray. listen to it while you read!

klaus was in love.

but not with you.

he had given her the sweater you got him for his birthday last year. she looked… so beautiful in it. she looked beautiful no matter what. her blue eyes were bright and beautiful and yours had nothing against hers. heather was gorgeous. it wasn’t any big surprise that klaus loved her and not you. 

but your heart ached for him. you loved him more than words could describe. elijah knew this. rebekah knew this. hell, even kol knew this. 

klaus had one time told you that his sweater was “just polyester.” that it meant a lot to him, so he figured it would mean a lot to heather as well. 

god did that hurt. 

everything about heather hurt. but you couldn’t hate her. she was so perfect. she was so kind and she had everything going for her. a part of you kinda wished she would drop dead. but then klaus would be unhappy. and you didn’t want that. 

you sat on the edge of the balcony to the guest room of the mikaelson’s house. you had been staying for some now. i guess technically, you could call it your room. but you knew that heather was with klaus, sleeping beside him, cuddling up beside him, kissing all over him. the thought brought tears to your eyes and you pressed your head to the railing as you let out a soft sob. it was the middle of december. it was freezing. you only realized that when someone came over and put a blanket around your shoulders.

“do you know how loud you are?” kol said, sitting down beside you. 

you look up at the man, frowning. “sorry.”

kol sighed softly and pulled you into a side hug. you couldn’t help your tears from falling and you tightly hugged onto your friend. 

kol could have sworn he would kill his brother for you. his brother didn’t deserve your love. you gave him everything. and he gave his sweater to heather. 


End file.
